Lily And James
by binnie
Summary: l/j first fan fic don't hurt me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


Lily And James                     Starting Hogwarts! 

This is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it.

And no one is mine except the people who aren't in HP and if I have made a mistake please don't flame me.

Lily was 10 years old; she had wavy red hair, a small nose, not too large ears and a few freckles.

Lily hated her name why couldn't she have an ordinary name like Genna or something instead of a flower. "Stupid frog." Lily muttered as she remembered the joke about the frog on a lily. Lily's hair was the only thing Lily liked, unless of course you include her eyes, they were her best feature, as her dad would say. " Just looking in her eyes you would get lost in the depth." They were green and had a mysterious sparkle in them.

Lily didn't have many friends not that she was ugly, she was quite pretty actually, she was not really the type that talked about how cute, or ugly she thought a boy was, she usually kept to herself, and loved playing pranks, this was one reason many boys liked her, but they wouldn't admit it, for public embarrassment. Unlike her horse faced sister, who was popular, and would giggle around boys, what a ditz, Lily would like to read, she was in her own world of make believe, and was very adventurous, unlike most girls, she had only three other friends.

People did like Lily, it was just that her sister threatened to spread nasty rumours about anyone who was near her, this scared most people except Mia, Kyle and Kelly. But what would happen in her next school if they weren't there?

(Some of you are probably thinking that you wouldn't care but if any of you have been in a fight or bullied you don't like it when someone says something about you.)

Anyway it was summer and Lily was sat in her room on the top floor. (Fourth floor) Lily liked her room it was lilac, and had an indigo carpet, her bed had purple sheets, and she had a mahogany coloured desk and wardrobe. 

On the smallest wall were rows of shelves full of books. Lily had a beanbag in the corner near the radiator, known as her reading corner, which faced the window that overlooked her large garden. (Lily's kind of rich in this one, imagine a nice garden, full of plants.)

Lily was bored she had read all her books in her room, know she would have to go to the library, and lift boxes of books, up and down again it was annoying, she had 3 shelves full, of photo albums and books, her Grandparents had bought her along with teddy bears. So she only had two rows left for books.

After she had finished carrying books downstairs to the first floor it was 3:30pm.

Lily was shattered by the time she got back up stairs. She had a little nap while listening to the radio. "Lily dear, get ready your grandma coming soon." Called Mrs Evans. "Okay mum." Lily yelled. Lily got up and made her way to the bathroom after she had a bath she made her way to her room.

As Lily made her way to her room she bumped into Petunia. "Watch where your going freak." She spat. "Oh sorry Petunia." Lily said in mock sorrow. "I am just so glad grandma coming." Petunia's face resembled a sick or maybe drugged horses face. Lily carried on up the stairs. It wasn't always like this they used to be good friends, until her 6th birthday, when Petunia's friend Mark chased Lily, and ended up getting pushed, but somehow ended up going the other way, half way across the room into the cake, which went all over Petunia. Her parents said it was impossible, she wasn't anywhere near the cake, but Petunia didn't believe them.

Lily liked her Grandma a lot one of the reasons was she scared Petunia half to death. When Lily was 8 years old, and Petunia 10 years old, they were at home with their grandma. Their parents had gone to a ball, as they were important people. They had no servants, or butlers, as her dad didn't like it, he said you should make your own food, and therefore they only had butlers and maids for important parties etc…

Anyway their grandma had just made tea, and had put it on the table, when Lily and Petunia were sure, they flew towards the table. Petunia freaked, and was scared to come towards her grandma, and ran to her room, but Lily stayed and they became even closer.

Lily also liked her grandma because of the story she told her of her childhood of how they played pranks except a lot of things were missing she also told her about dung bombs made from a science experiment they had.

Lily dried her shoulder length hair with a towel, because hair dryers give you split ends, as she had read somewhere. Then she put on her green summer dress, her grandma had brought her, for doing well in her tests. And tied her hair in a high ponytail, and put on her white sandals.

She went downstairs her dad had just arrived from work. 

" Hi daddy." She said and hugged him.

"Hi Lily how was your day?" he asked

Before she could reply her sister had come in screaming. "Dad I want a dog my friends got one and I have to have one!" 

Lily sighed her sister was spoilt, what surprised Lily was that she wasn't, she always asked, if her parents said no she wouldn't ask again. "No, you can't have a dog, I'm allergic to dogs, and how many times do I have to tell you."

Their argument was interrupted by a knock at the door, " I'll get it." Lily rushed to the door. She opened the door and hugged her Grandma her grandma chuckled. " I missed you too, oh how much you've grown, so how's my little flower." "I'm fine I guess, and how are you?"

Lily and grandma rose chatted as they made their way upstairs to the lounge laughing.

When they got inside Mr & Mrs Evans hugged lily's grandma, and Petunia scowled as she hugged her, knowing if she didn't, she would get one kick arse lecture, about not treating people with respect. Later on during the day at supper it started raining cats and dogs so her grandma ended up staying at home.

The next morning was very dull, lily who was an early riser like her mum, went down in her jeans and a jumper. Lily who was usually a warm person was feeling cold.

She made her way down. "Good morning dear." Mrs Evans said as lily ransacked the kitchen for cereal. " Where is the cereal mum?" asked lily. " Over there." Replied Mrs Evans she pointed to the cupboard above the sink. Lily made her way to the sink, lily sighed, and she got on to the worktop, and got down the cereal.

She heard footsteps declaring her father's arrival, "Good morning daddy." lily said as she got her dad his tea and toast, " Good morning love, is their any post?" her father asked. "I'll go check." Lily replied as she walked into the corridor. 

In a few minuets she arrived at the door, (remember big house) Their where a small pile of letters, 3 confidential ones from Mr Evans work, a letter from her aunt violet, the newspaper and a letter, in a thick envelope sealed with red wax, and a H with an eagle, lion, snake and a badger. In Green Ink it read:

To Miss Lily Evans,                                                                                   The Lilac room Richmond's Grove, **Coventry                                                                                                         **

Lily went to the kitchen, and handed her dad his post, and the newspaper. Lily sat down as her horse faced sister, came in lily ignored the look she gave her, "Dad lily's got a letter." Petunia screeched. " That's nice dear." Said Mr Evans not taking his eyes of his letter. Lily smiled cheekily at Petunia. " Mum…" Petunia started, but was cut of by Mrs Evans saying. "It's addressed to lily not us…." But Mrs Evans was cut off by lily scream.

" Mum I've been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry… it says I have to go to the Leaky cauldron in London." Lily said in one breath. " I'm so happy for you dear, I was so afraid that I would be the only witch in the family. After I married your grandfather who was a muggle." Her grandma came in and pulled lily into a hug.

"What's a muggle grandma?" Lily asked. "Non-magic folk dear. Now hurry up and we'll go to diagon alley." Her grandma replied suddenly full of energy.        

Lily ran up the stairs, while an owl appeared from nowhere, and her grandma started writing on a piece of parchment, Mr & Mrs Evans where asking questions, on the lines of how come we didn't know.

It felt like ages until they were in front of a run down tavern, which many people ignored, lily had a feeling only she could see it along with her grandma, in peeling letters it said something like, The Leaky Cauldron.  "Rose I thought you were dead, I haven't heard from you since you got married to that muggle!" an old witch called across the dark tavern.

Her grandma made her way over to an old woman, in the corner. "Well wouldn't it be suspicious if I was always disappearing here. And who's this young lady?" Lilly's grandma asked the old women. "My Granddaughter." (Nearly put down grandma imagine that ha ha ha ha sorry I'll shut up now.) 

The girl made her way over to Lily. The girl had black hair, blue eyes and was a bit taller than lily. "Hi, I'm Arabella Figg and you are?" she asked shyly. _Remember lily make the best of it you can get loads of friends the horse isn't here to spoil it._ " My names Lily Evans. Do you know your way around here?" asked lily. "Yeah I'm a first year, and you must be too, muggle born, I'm half dads a wizard, and my mums a muggle. She didn't divorce my dad, when he told her but she died. And yeah I know my way around, and would you like to be my friend, and call me Bella." She said really fast.

Lily and Bella talked about what they liked and hated, and learnt that they both liked pranks and reading, and hated their older sisters. "Grandma could we go get our stuff. For Hogwarts." Said Bella. "Sure here's the key to your vault." Lilly's Grandma interrupted by handing lily her key. "I filled it when you accidentally, put that muggle boy on the roof. And be back at 6 o clock in the tavern."  

"Thanks grandma." Lily said as she took the key of her grandma, and followed Bella out of the tavern. "New students, open up." Bella said while placing her hand on the holes in the wall. The bricks started moving. "Whoa." Lily gasped. "Lily, welcome to Diagon alley."

The girls ran to Gringotts and where soon out with their sachets filled with galleons, shillings and Knuts. They went around buying their books.  "Lets have a break, and get some ice cream!" Bella asked. Before Lily could answer lily was dragged after Bella.

As they sat down at a table, two boys walked over to Bella, "Hey Arabella, how where your hols." Said the first boy, he had a mischievous grin longish black hair, brown eyes and was taller than Bella. The second boy had messy black hair, chocolaty brown eyes and was as tall as the first boy. 

" Don't call me that, you know I hate the name, call me Bella B-E-L-L-A. Get it!" Bella said angrily. "Nope, and who's this lovely lady." Sirius replied. Lily blushed " Oh lily this is Sirius Black the mad lunatic," "Hey!" Sirius cried. " And he's James Potter, James Sirius this is Lily Evans. First year too." Bella said fast. _Cute_ James thought. "Hi." Said James as he started on his ice cream.

"Why Fair Lady Lily how are you this fine day." Sirius said bowing. Lily giggled and replied "Fine but it would be lovely if you called me Lily plain lily." Sirius did his best to look offended. Was it something I said?" He said loud enough for them to hear. They all laughed. "So plain lily, are you muggle born?" he asked lily, taking her outstretched arm, he screamed and pulled back his arm. Lily smiled and revealed a white small circular object. "Lily played a successful prank on Sirius. Only few people can do that including James. And he's harder to prank than anyone!" Bella exclaimed. Lily turned to James. "Wanna smell my flower, its really smells nice." Lily said innocently taking her lily from her bag, James bent over to sniff it. 

"Whoa!" James yelled, as the flower soaked him. " I thought you were hard to prank!" lily yelled while laughing with Bella. "No fair, I don't know about muggle stuff." He said as he sat down and they heard a fart. Lily now had tears running down her face. He took the whoopee cushion of his seat, and handed it to lily. "Well done." Said Sirius kissing her hand, "Not only are you the one of the two most beautiful girl, I layed eyes on, along with Bella, but also managed to prank the unbeatable James." Lily blushed but smiled. "Aren't you going to ask her to be your girlfriend?" Bella asked cheekily.

"No, she's my friend never my girlfriend. I have my eyes on another girl." He said "Have you seen that boy, that came to Diagon Alley, he said he'd come today, I think he's called Remus Lupin." Sirius said, "I am here." Said a voice, they turned around but their wasn't anyone there. Then a boy with dirty blond hair, who looked rather sick, stepped out from behind the next table. "Hey Remus, how do you do that? And where you ere all that time?" asked Sirius, lily rolled her eyes. "A spell from _101 Ways to Fool your friends!_  Nope Sirius you can't have it. Yes I was here all the time, so I guess Lily my dear I congratulate you on doing the impossible, playing a prank James Potter." Remus politely said, James frowned. "Aw, poor Jamsie, you got beat by a girl." Bella smirked. Lily smiled shyly as she wasn't used to getting attention. Remus sat down with them.

Soon it was time for them to go home. And in no time lily was at home studying and replying to Bella's letter. Lily spent the rest of the summer holidays studying about wizards and starting to use her wand when she got bored of most of the work. 

After what seemed like years to lily, she it was finally 1st of September. Lily awoke at 6 o'clock and took a shower then she made her way down stairs. Lily couldn't wait to get away from her sisters, angry glares, but her parents were very nice, to her they thought it would be good to have a witch in the family. 

After lily had convinced her parents she could get on the train herself, lily left pushing her trolley. Lily realised there was no platform 9 ¾ she asked a guard, who just walked of muttering about kids. Lily had almost given up; on thinking she could get to Hogwarts when a woman and 2 boys with red hair walked passed talking about muggles. She approached the woman as a boy ran through the barrier in between platforms 10 and 9.  "Excuse me, could you tell me how to get on the platform." Lily politely asked. "All you have to do dear is walk through the barrier. Don't be afraid you'll crash, run at it if you're a bit nervous." The woman replied as the second boy ran through the barrier. 

Lily slowly walked over to the barrier and broke into a run, I'm_ gonna crash what will people think when they see me on the floor? _The crash never came. Lily opened her eyes and there was a lovely, scarlet steam engine. Lily dragged her trunk to the train. And started to look for an empty compartment. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm. 

Lily turned to see a pale evil looking boy, with grey hard eyes. "Hello my name is Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy these are my friends, Snape, Crabbe, Goyle and Avery. Anyway who are you?" He asked, as lily struggled to get free. "Let me go." Lily yelled. But as she saw this was going nowhere. Lily kicked him in the shin he let go of her arm, but Snape grabbed her, lily didn't realise Bella, Sirius, James and Remus had come in just when she kicked Malfoy. "Let me go you greasy haired b******." Lily screamed. Just then James had jumped onto Snapes back, kicking and punching him. 

Sirius jumped Malfoy, as he was about to join the fight. Remus and Avery started a duel and Bella just watched, suddenly James and Sirius where grabbed by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy quickly got up and made his way over to lily, ignoring the fact that he was hurt, when a shoe hit him in the face, Brown haired boy was the owner of the shoe. Another boy (Blond) came behind Crabbe and Goyle. He stuck some filibuster fireworks down his robes. 

He tapped it with his wand and stepped back as they exploded. Crabbe and Goyle screamed as the fireworks went off. Malfoy gestured to his gang to follow him but not before whispering in lily's ear. "Think about what I sad unless you want The Dark Lord Voldermort after you." Lily punched him square in the jaw, "Don't you dare threaten me." She said shaking with anger as James steered her to an empty compartment. "Thanks." Lily muttered shyly as she entered. They smiled at her and Sirius added, "If you have any trouble, with them again, tell me I'll sort 'em out!" Lily Looked at him and replied. "Thanks so much, I rarely have many friends as my sister scares them away." Remus hugged her. "Your like our little sister." Soon they came to Hogwarts where they followed a large man, and shared a boat with Frank longbottom (I think that's his name and he's not clumsy he's also the brown haired boy.) and Tom Parker (he's blond). Lily was soon very nervous, she didn't know what was happening until, her name was called out she went to the stool. She placed the sorting hat on her head.. 

Well isn't this interesting you and the Gryffindor heir and you are brave I guess that would make you GRYFFINDOR! ( I know stupid but I couldn't think of anything)

Lily went to the table where everyone was cheering and sat near Sirius, who grinned at her, "What's wrong?" he asked looking at her. "I think the hat just predictited my future." 

But before he could answer the sorting was over and they ate, lily got to know the girls Fiona Wright, Molly Cartwright and Emma Hodgkin, Bella was also a Gryffindor, Sirius, James, Remus, Frank, Tom and a little boy lily hated being around Peter Pettigrew. Soon they walked up to the common room where the prefects told the fat lady the password. Little did lily know that James had received something similar except about a flower, and he was just as puzzled he looked at lily. _Nah, it can't be lily's my friend. _James thought as they separated. Lily stared at the top of her bed, this was like a dream, she was so happy, and she had friends. Soon lily fell asleep.

I hope you enjoyed it please don't hate me this is my first fan fiction, if I have errors, I'm sorry please review and tell me if I should continue no flames I'm very sensitive shy and the lot, I think no wait I would cry if I got a Flame well if its really nasty, or else I'll stop writing. By the way what's a Beta Reader is it someone who checks the stories if so anyone want to be mine.   
  


And the characters like molly and Arthur You'll probably think are older but I decided to make them in the same year as lily and James.

If I continue the story it'll be out in a week or two. 

Peace 2 u all

Binnie


End file.
